Damage to appliances and the hinges and doors thereof commonly occurs when the door is moved beyond its intended full-open position by placement of excessive weight on the door or by manual force through inappropriate use. Another drawback to attempted movement of an appliance door beyond its intended full-open position during improper use of the appliance is the possibility that the appliance can tip forward.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a breakaway hinge system for appliance doors that prevents or at least reduces the likelihood of damage to the appliance, its door and hinges upon movement or attempted movement of the door beyond its full-open position.